


【临静】Es Muss Sein

by Kaede_Killcat



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22030297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaede_Killcat/pseuds/Kaede_Killcat
Summary: 存档。虽然英文tag是这样但确实是临静。
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. （上）

**Author's Note:**

> 也是没想到这文我能写完。

来到公寓时，一边的耳环已经丢了，衬衫扣子也被扯掉了两颗，皱巴巴的皮衣散发着繁复的气味——那种能在每一个寻常而混沌的深夜闻到的所有乱七八糟的气味。只用毛巾蘸冷水草草擦过的脸上斑驳着粉底、油脂和皮屑,严重晕开的眼影和眼线黏在肿起的眼皮上。黑眼圈深而浓重，一双血丝遍布的眼睛从其间奋力撑开，泛青的胡渣从愈发瘦削的下颌钻出来。白得刺眼的灯光将脸上每一寸倦怠都照得一览无遗。

平和岛静雄在即将走出电梯的前三秒最后打量了一下镜中的自己，然后勉强叹了口气。新宿的高级公寓静谧无声，可凌晨一点的酒吧留下了强烈的幻听，舞池音响里雷击般的鼓点从耳朵朝颅腔内捅入了约莫一指长的失聪感，大脑里和胸骨下方里都在以相同的频率嗡嗡作响。他强忍着一脚踹烂电梯门的冲动等待着它们缓缓打开，走廊的地毯软得像沼泽。

一踏进门就闻到了甜蜜的香味。花果香型，最近受欢迎的女香，但最浓烈的部分已经散尽了，一如它曾象征着的某些期望。他哐地将防盗门重重摔回了门框内。

“如果已经有人愿意陪你了，就不要把我再叫过来。”

百叶帘被高高拉起，落地窗外的深夜从客厅这头清晰地延伸到那头。背对着夜色，对方纤细的身影在宽大的电脑桌前猫出一个弧形。他一边踢掉鞋子，一边望着他转过老板椅；在目睹他这副尊容后，黑发青年的唇边掀出他再熟悉不过的微笑。

“今天的兴趣是变装皇后？”

“别说蠢话。”

在折原临也咯咯的笑声中，平和岛静雄连拖鞋都没穿就钻进了浴室。手指在镜子上留下潮湿的死人般的指印，肮脏的化妆棉丢在洗手池边则像洪水中的尸骸。一片一片，将脸上的浓墨重彩全都抹去，把自己本身重新翻找出来。拆掉剩下的那只耳环丢在梳妆台上。忽然在想，如果这间公寓出了人命，警察会从这镜子上提取他的指纹。他将脸在整盆的冷水中浸了三秒，然后抬起头，对着镜子抿了下嘴。嘴唇在池袋深冬的寒风中皱缩干燥，短暂的冷水也救不活。卸妆油擦不干净的口红死死地嵌在皴裂后嫩红的伤口里。

他知道临也在他身后。他那半是嘲弄半是怜悯的笑容有劈裂的动静。同样不穿拖鞋，连袜子也不穿。光着脚踩在比地板高出一公分的灰色大理石上——大理石表面有黑色和蓝棕色的锯齿状纹路——额角抵在门框上，双臂折在胸前，歪着头的姿势像猫。他的视线笼罩在他背后，而不是像别人那样黏上去。但他解开了衬衫扣子，视他于无物。

背部肌肉上覆盖着新鲜的鞭痕。细的，短的，乱得有条不紊，乱得有理有据。衬衫的内面都带着看不出颜色的血珠。绳子紧缚出的印记是一颗一颗连起来的，像被门牙整齐地剥下来咀嚼的玉米粒。从后颈起始，左右对称地绕过了肩胛骨。这从不健硕的肉体，这细而紧的力量之躯。他的手臂、胸口和腰上全是这种伤痕。

他注视着镜子里的自己，背后的人也注视着他。他们之间隔着相同的纯洁无瑕的光的长度，甚至不用伸出手。

临也的笑声终于带上了实体。“今天周六，”他说，“玩的开心吗？”

静雄的答复则是把脏衣服朝他扔过去：“我要洗澡了，滚出去。”

第一次见到的临也是被门田京平带来酒吧的。少数的熟人中，门田很少来，新罗则几乎不来。静雄顶着震耳欲聋的音乐声不动声色地绷紧嘴唇，将新切的青柠角搁在龙舌兰的shots杯子上。

“我不要这个，”门田说，“我喝啤酒就好。”意料之中的台词，小酒杯被狩泽抢了过去，于是他转过身去在酒架上找他要的啤酒。转身时酒保服的衬衫重重地刮擦上后背，熟悉的刺痛，他眉头都不会皱一下。深色马甲能遮住血迹，领口也有扣好，蝴蝶结整整齐齐，没有戴耳钉。他折返回来把朝日的罐子推过去，门田接过，低下头的瞬间却皱起了眉。

“你要少做点这活。”他说，“就算是新罗也念叨了很多次。”

静雄有些诧异地扬起眉，他顺着对方的视线看到自己卷起的袖口。是手腕上已经发紫的勒痕出卖了他。

被戳穿的无力感比鞭挞出的伤口更痛。事实上他早就不觉得背上很痛，他从不觉得。他避开门田关切的眼神把威末酒注入金酒中，在他再度开口之前就堵了回去：“我早就成年了。”

“我没想指责你。”稳重的青年口吻温和地回答。静雄将装饰用的小樱桃啪地丢进水池。

“我知道你没有。”

门田叹了口气。因为放弃和他争辩，他把啤酒举到了嘴边。他喝啤酒的姿态还和高中时一样。他们都和那时候一模一样。初中，高中，不一样的人和不变的人。静雄把袖子放下来，把橄榄沉入马天尼杯底部。突然想到新罗说，你其实从最开始就一直在重蹈覆辙。

“如果你不能接受——”他又开口，却被突如其来的陌生声线打断：黑色长袖包裹着的优美手臂，哗啦一下大剌剌地压在了门田的肩上。“呀，小田田你在这里，找了你好久。”声音像甜奶油冒出小气泡。三个短促弹跳的音节组成的昵称，让胃酸都沸腾着倒流进肺里。他永远不可能用这种称呼叫门田，永远不可能把整条手臂连同身体重量全压在他的肩膀上。那被哗啦啦撞破的、一切他所无法逾越的阻隔。平和岛静雄抬起头，看到陌生的、俊美的年轻男人。

那在黑暗中比灯光更为炫目的五官。精致柔和中透出美艳的魄力，是如此震慑人心的、咄咄逼人的美。从袖口伸出来的、洁白得惊人的指尖，纤细的食指上箍着款式简洁的白金戒指，指甲圆润干净。从脸到手指都极富奢侈感。被压趴一边肩膀的门田露出胃痛的神情，把啤酒罐推到一旁免得被他打翻。“你总是那么没礼貌。”他说。

静雄突然感觉到狩泽的目光转到了自己这边，他下意识地拉紧了袖口。但紧接着门田叫了他。

“呐，给你介绍个不讨喜的家伙，”他用拇指点了点身边的人，“都是老相识了。他是折原临也。”

从姓氏到名字的发音都如此诡谲，所以就算是静雄也能想起自己曾经听过这个人，虽然不记得是在什么地听过。但在门田介绍了自己后，临也眯起了眼睛。

“我知道你。”他的口气猝然唐突。他果然不是因为“池袋最强”之类的名号知道他的。临也抽回手臂：“你是新罗的朋友。”

仿佛是从镜中折射回的映像。窄而酸涩的视线是如出一辙得午夜双生子，静雄微微睁大双眼，似乎一下子明白了他一字一顿的吐词下埋藏的盘根错节的含义，又似乎不明白。

后半夜直至日出之前，他们都在吧台边喝酒说笑。狩泽喝掉第三个shot，吮住柠檬时脸都皱在一起，嘻嘻哈哈地又拉了游马崎去跳舞。渡草因为要开车所以只点了柳橙汁。鼓点在脑中大幅度共振，舞池里的年轻人疯闹得不知明日为何物，深夜的酒吧再次让他犯了头疼病。他将凉水冲洗过的拇指按在突突乱跳的太阳穴上，背上的伤痕活过来，手腕突然转不动。他俯下身望着湿漉漉的不锈钢水池，水池咕嘟嘟地把废弃的酒精往下咽，向他张开大口，切片的橙子和菠萝在口中一一腐烂。喝空的古典杯在这时被推到他的视线上方，他抬起头。

“要白兰地。”临也轻柔的声线淹没在噪音中，只能去读他的唇型。谁会在这种酒吧里喝白兰地，静雄烦闷地收紧嘴角。一手攀住吧台，弯腰去给他找郁金香杯，直起腰时看到手腕处袖口再次翻开，绳子绑出的淤痕被昏暗中的红灯绿影晃出一副光明磊落的姿态，又有一种无法铅华洗尽的凄绝之意。

很多东西都是无法停止的。他无法停止。无法停止。

临也的视线从手腕滑回平视的高度，唇边的笑容漫不经心地收敛回去。他什么也不说，让他一开始就意识到他和其他人都不同。静雄冷漠的神情坦然得几乎成了一种威胁，就算对方在第一次见面时就窥见了他的秘密也无可动摇。他看着临也从他手中接过装着白兰地的杯子，他们的指尖隔着短浅的虚空交错而过。

折原临也醒过来时已经是下午，睁开眼后三秒钟内清醒，习惯性从睡着的时间数了一下，久违地睡了七个半小时。科学家建议的健康时间是八个小时，四舍五入算是达到了——他也懒得去管凌晨五六点睡觉已经和健康搭不上边。在习惯性地伸手去摸旁边的床铺之前他就知道平和岛静雄已经起床了，床垫还凹陷着，聚敛的温度已经熄灭，他把被子掀开来，看到床单上遗留着他背上的伤口印上去的点点血珠。也是下意识地伸手去摸，血滴干涸得有棱有角，离了人的被褥像洞穴那样冰凉。

忘记了多久前见面时岸谷新罗说你至少可以找个人陪你睡觉，不然你的睡眠问题能把你的每一天活成倒计时。临也看着他摘掉听诊器，收起血压表，走动时白大褂在客厅里卷起淡淡的消毒酒精和洗衣粉的气味。从窗外斜刺进来的阳光金粉粉的，还不是深秋病恹恹褪了色的样子。闭上眼，看到这样的太阳粉末落进初中生物社新买的鱼缸里。看到放学后温暖的空教室和包裹着热带鱼的幽蓝微光。

“是怎样的睡觉？你明知道我哪种都不行。”拐弯抹角的饶舌咀字，从小习得的能力，到了二十多岁的今天已经成了本能。新罗把煎茶茶包丢进不锈钢杯子，听了他这话哼了一声：“那你还是趁早去看心理医生，虽然我觉得你这种扭曲人格也是治不好的。”

治不好又怎样，你明知道这是我的刻意为之，从遇见你的那一天开始。他接过茶，拎着茶包上的线在热水里上下蘸动那个装着茶末的布袋，让它被完全浸湿后沉下去。

“也不知道是谁的错。”

“你明白我并不是出于想让你失望的目的接近你。”

临也的脸上浮出苦笑：“你就是这种地方最伤人。”

“我也没有伤害你的意思，”新罗淡淡地回答，“你只是把我臆想成了你的同类。”

臆想这个词或多或少地不恰当，说成是奢望更合适，这是自己的过失，是已经勉力去纠正却收效甚微的错误。临也听见自己长长的叹息。新罗让他察觉到自己和其他人类相同的不可控的那一部分。他最大的过错并不是接近自己，而是他具有空前强大得甚至能够接纳自己的能力却把这能力弃之不用。不过，他本来就心不在此，因此任何人也都无法被责怪。

“比起这个，你到底去不去和我另一个朋友见一面。”

“不去。”他捏着滚烫的茶杯，想都不想就一口回绝，“我一想到你在我之前还因为相同的理由接近过其他人我就心碎。”

新罗便向他投去一种“你饶了我吧”的眼神，临也笑着将热茶举到唇边。他唯一的朋友还不至于是他的救赎，可这不妨碍他一想到有另外一个和自己相同的人就感到不悦。他拿不准自己是否应该因为这种不悦产生羞耻之心；他把自己朝深爱的人类的反方向推得那么远，已经不配将嫉妒这个词安在身上。更何况，嫉妒从一开始就不成立。如果要感到耻辱，也不是因为嫉妒，而是应该因为无力感而感到耻辱。

鞭伤像被手指抹了一下后晕开的口红印。那种半透明的用指腹挞上去的颜色，横七竖八地烫在背上，抚摸起来有浮雕似的凸起。也像来不及干掉的红墨水在作文本上蹭花后的样子，伤痕累累的皮肤上镂刻无声的对白，陌生人鼓胀的笔尖肆意地圈圈点点。粗糙的绳子从腋下绕过去，行动开始变得困难，肌肉吃力地绷紧，身体转动回来的样子便有种八音盒里的人偶般的僵硬，叮当作响地绽出麻木的音节。但也可能只是自己一厢情愿。一厢情愿地幻想自己被束缚起来。想说些什么，嘴巴却是堵着的，喉咙被顶得绞成一团，罅隙中逃荒的呼吸声听上去和哽咽别无二致。他仰起头，上方盘旋着乌云般的一张张面孔，听不清的雨水唰唰落下来砸在身上。从肩膀处滑下的鲜红色泪滴很快凝固，火苗近得似乎能把头发都烧着，明明感觉不到疼痛却还是自我催眠地咬紧牙关。那一瞬间觉得自己可笑至极。

痛觉已经接近失灵。就像大脑不会等到火灾才解放力量的禁锢那样，疼痛这种防御机制也在逐渐丧失。身体是不会损坏的，身体只会随着一次次破坏进化得日益强大，终将丧失痛觉的结局令人恐惧，却又是那么理所当然：活着不过是饿了就吃，累了就睡，以及不断地习得一切痛楚。

直到凉飕飕的感觉蔓延上手臂时他才意识到自己身在何处，平和岛静雄掀起视线，没来得及反应就被唰地撩起袖子。紧实的小臂上遍布小小的、五彩斑斓的圆形，旧的已经变成紫色，新的却是粉红色绕着灰白的皮肉。斑驳的色块配上肌肉流畅的、健康的线条，散发着说不出的讽刺感，是互相都无法将彼此打垮的样子。甚至连脓水都还没止住。狡辩的话语心虚地咽回去。

“你又在干这种事。”这是新罗无可奈何的声音。弯曲的镊子夹着酒精棉按上去，刹那间以为自己听到溃烂的地方滋滋作响，“每次你弟弟打电话来我都不知道要怎么说。”

“什么都别和他说。他为什么打电话给你。”

“问你的情况。你有时候连他的电话都不接，他还有别的人可以打电话吗？”

静雄无言地重新阖下眼，只把视线默不作声地挑起来。突然回想起初中时打完架他也是这样蹲在地上抬起头，闻声赶来的田中汤姆笑着说他这个样子像在雨中走失的小狗。高中时这个人换成了门田京平，别人避之不及时他弯下腰递给自己冰凉的橘子汽水和浸湿的手帕。他们都是对旁人的孤独无法坐视不理的人。

新罗把酒精棉扔掉，开始絮絮叨叨地在医药箱里找烫伤膏，静雄把袖子一拉：“不用那种东西，用牙膏就好。反正过两天就看不出来了。”

医生掐住话头看他。他知道他的眼神在说，这不是你一次次这么做的理由。新罗会用的词是重蹈覆辙，他是从小就喜欢用四字成语的人，说很奇怪的话，有着很奇怪却毋庸置疑的爱情。想到小学时把课桌扔出去的第二天他按部就班地跑过来和自己交朋友。他身为朋友的关心如此有节制，关心和节制都是那么真切，是不妨碍他的爱情的程度。

新罗耸了下肩。“幽君还说想让你新年回家一趟。”他仿佛是在他吐出这句话的一瞬间变得苍白，有种整个人被抽掉空气压瘪的感觉。

“我觉得没有必要回去。就现在这样也很好。”

“这样好吗。”

“……吵死了！”

新罗倏地往后退了一点，他才意识到自己声音拔高了，还好塞尔提现在不在。自我厌恶再次击中了他。还没来得及说什么，门铃就被按响了，新罗哎呀一声站起来。

“这也是一个需要看心理医生的。”他一边说一边去开门，平和岛静雄整理着自己的怒火，然后看到折原临也走进门来。他视他于无物，再度把袖子整个掀开，一直卷到快到肩膀的位置，看着上面星星点点的烫伤。但脚步声懒洋洋地靠近，视线里出现漆黑的鞋尖。

平和岛静雄第一次看到一个人用探究的表情琢磨他身上的伤口。新罗的公寓光线相当充足，可以让他更好地打量面前男人的脸。临也看起来憔悴，轮廓和神态都很消瘦，脸色绝不算健康，黑眼圈重得像淤了血。但眼神那么亮，也就憔悴得非常美。他望过来，眼睛是自己怎么都喝不惯的红酒的颜色。眼睛也是美的。像深深的两捧潭水。

“为什么？”仿佛只是用眼睛这么问他，愣了一下才意识到他的嘴巴也在动。静雄无法回答这个问题，只能说：“不这样的话就不行。”却莫名地想说更多。并不是觉得惨痛，也不是信任，只是觉得如果是这个人的话或许就可以，因为他的眼神里没有关切只有兴趣，这种事不关己的残酷令人安心。他最不需要温柔。

新罗打量着他俩。然后他说，我去倒茶。离开客厅的背影让他有被算计了的感觉。又从口袋里摸出蓝绿色的烟盒，点燃的前一秒想起高级公寓还装了火警报警器，只得悻悻地躲到了阳台上。半露天的阳台外狂风大作，暴雨像大海从天空中挂下来，颠倒的浪花溅湿躲在屋檐下的裤脚。临也跟过来，拂开被大风吹乱掉的刘海，一边把哗哗作响的小药瓶塞进口袋，一边又主动摸出打火机递过来。他知道他口袋里装的是新罗给的安眠药。

“那又是为什么？”

“睡眠问题，”临也用一种“我知道我在说废话”的口气回答，“不吃药我就睡不好，每天只能睡两三个小时。但是，说不定把安眠药换成维生素片后骗我吃下去我也能睡好。重要的不是药而是服药本身。和你一样，不这样的话就不行。”刻意重复的语句带着重蹈覆辙的蛮勇。

不这样的话就不行。

即便国文课成绩从来只在及格线内外徘徊他也还是能明白重蹈覆辙的意义，重蹈覆辙就是在一次次循环往复中丧失了辨别真相的能力，迷恋别人施舍的温柔却不知道那是否是喜欢。如果那是喜欢我为什么对他们从来都没有欲望，如果那是喜欢我为什么只有在被捆起来时才能勃起、被陌生的手脚打出血时才能射。可能我只是沉溺于那惨痛的自惭形秽然后心安理得地更加恨自己。

所以我没有停止。一直没有停止。我是真的很抱歉。

他闭上眼，在临也无声的注视下摘下嘴里的烟，按灭在自己的手臂上。

母亲第二次怀孕那年，他蜷缩在小学图书馆的书架间读到《失乐园》：在第一章里，渡边淳一把女人的子宫比作了太阳。

日后他仍能想起那天晚上，父亲揽着自己的肩头、指着母亲已经明显隆起的腹部说：“临也，你要有弟弟或妹妹了，开心吗？”他却觉得这句话与自己之间隔着难以逾越的鸿沟。抬起头时看不见母亲美丽的面庞上幸福的微笑，却看见把厚厚的小说塞进书包里时管理图书的老师怪异的眼神，以及走出图书馆后太阳洒落在肩头的、温暖灿烂的光辉。第一次知道这来自恒星的热度可以映射女性腹内涨裂的欢愉，而自己甚至连遗精都不曾开始。那年他刚刚九岁。

后来很多年，他都无法将太阳、腹部与人类原始的喜乐完全割裂开，总是连带着一并想起，就像吃汉堡时非要同时把面包、生菜和牛肉饼在一口内咬下来。看到太阳会想起母亲怀孕的样子，看到怀孕的女性会想起欢愉感，看到倾心于自己的少女将细肩带的连衣裙踩在脚下时又想起太阳。无法分离亦无法整合，最终只好把这三者全部简化和解离：更乐于在夜间出门，却不再建立身体联系。新罗说不管怎么包装这也只是性欲障碍的一种，都是来自童年阴影，说不定和你的早熟同根同源，只是因为孤独。

折原临也自幼便明白孤独是可以量化的。孤独是空荡荡的公寓里无人应答的“我回来了”，天黑下来就要一个一个按下的电灯开关，厨房里够不着的灶台，书房里爬上办公椅时要踩着的脚踏凳，桌上打翻了也不会有人责骂的茶杯，定期打进银行账户的存款金额。可以一条一条这样永无至今地罗列下去，一边在脑内排出这样的清单一边觉得孤独就此变得井然有序——好不容易让它变得井然有序，让它可控。欢天喜地的父母却带着存活于腹内的胎儿突然回到家里来。

他第一次有了掌管中的世界被冲撞得四分五裂的愤慨，这种愤慨甚至盖过了与双亲久别重逢的欣喜，他从父亲俨然局促的手臂中挣脱，在母亲喊着自己的名字时躲进房间把门锁上。隔着门板，他听到母亲忧虑的声音不断重复三个音节，想到学校里的同学嬉笑着说你的名字真奇怪，他不以自己的名字为耻，却在那一刻感受到某种奇特的屈辱。母亲最终放弃，温柔的声音盖过来，“那就心情好了再出来吃饭”。他不缺乏爱。爱不是没有，只是过于远，只能通过电话线或电子邮件读出来。他知道父母确实是感到抱歉。

也并非因此就对妹妹产生了怨气。有新的手足未尝不可，只是还没来得及期待就得知所谓的妹妹居然是双胞胎——她们生来就有能与之作伴的彼此。无法预料的事实令人失望，所能做的也只有撺掇还在上幼儿园的双生子去玩毫无道理的互补游戏。可他忘不了舞流留着完全不合适的齐腰麻花辫、穿着连衣裙在自己眼前乱蹦乱跳的样子，她拎着裙子说阿临哥这样是不是就能让你满足了？这样你就能满足了吗？文静一词从她的裙摆上旋转着跌落，九琉璃的短发和体操服上执拗的违和像是被胶带粘在脸上的标签，两个人站在一起时有种被穿错了衣服的玩具人偶才有的义无反顾。义无反顾。他们是如此相像的三兄妹。

几年后他遇见了岸谷新罗。倘若把对他的感情就此定义为初恋未免太言过其实，可他也找不到更准确的描述：心动一词拆分开来无非就是内心受到震动，更何况新罗的爱情又确实超然得有力。他第一次观望到纯粹得不受世间万物制约的感情，这感情绝非是努力便可达成，就像普通人不可能生来就长三只眼睛——于是震撼的同时免不了心生挫败：原来孤独不过是世人皆有，只有你才是毫无虚假的独一无二。与其说是憧憬新罗不如说是憧憬那两只眼睛般寻常的异常，又是憧憬那对待异常犹如对待两只眼睛的泰然自若。他想，既然如此，我只好去爱着所有人。

要习惯于接纳一切。比任何人都了然自己的脆弱，也不是不知道人类对感情的承受力本来就有限，只是不这样的话就不行。“非如此不可”。昆德拉的德文像一剂药治愈他所有的软弱，副作用是性冷淡和失眠，虽然新罗只是说这是因为他没有遭遇真正的爱情，临也反唇相讥说你爱塞尔提爱得简直丧失了七情六欲；七情六欲只给一个对象，爱得如佛陀般贞洁。新罗耸耸肩：“随你怎么说，我只要和她在一起。”声音里有殉道者的虔诚。

他以为自己会这样一直到死，直到他听见另一个人说了同样的话。不这样的话就不行。阳台上昏暗得看不清彼此的脸，就算此时接起吻来，嘴唇舌头也不会比暴雨和烟草混在一起的味道更清晰。但紧接着，闪电从乌云间将黑夜撕开，他看到平和岛静雄把烟从唇间取下来摁在胳膊上，脸上不仅没有疼痛反而泛出了鲜明的微笑，折原临也突然意识到那是还了一笔债后暂且解脱的表情。

这个用自身的痛还债的男人。就像萨比娜因残缺的痛楚而美——那么自己是弗兰茨吗？闪电照亮了那张面庞上决绝的求死之心，男人自虐的方式像一句直截了当的告白。不不，他突然想。我是托马斯。我应当是和萨比娜拥有那顶礼帽的托马斯。非如此不可。那从未见过的、激昂的潋滟的求死之心啊。

这一年他二十三岁，离第一次读到女人腹内的太阳刚好两个七年。两次。他第一次明白生命更新换代的全部含义。

平和岛静雄慢慢地剥开巧克力外薄薄的锡纸。即使只是躺在自己的床上，他也似乎听见了拖鞋趿在地板上懒洋洋由远及近的声音；机器喧嚣地磨起了咖啡豆，噪音如此大。想到他给自己解释意大利和哥伦比亚的豆子在烘焙上的区别，漫无目的得仿佛这就是他唯一的目的，铺泻在室内的苦涩芬芳比声音更有鼎沸感。也在晚餐的烛光里格外耐心地解释了赤霞珠和黑皮诺的区别。

“你们在一起的目的好像就是为了让人误会。”

只有新罗相信他们并不是真的在约会。在酒吧的客人里，折原临也即使不算最有钱也足够阔绰，能看得出人脉也广，又那么年轻，最重要的是容貌无可挑剔，好看得千里挑一——不是放在大公司高层的中年职员里才能拔高的相对的好看，是放在俊俏的年轻人中也能出类拔萃的绝对的好看。好看得经得起推敲，不需要任何衬托，不怕任何刨根问底，上不封顶没有界限。说起话来辞藻又比脸还漂亮。他让人情不自禁地就不知足。

第三次见面还是在酒吧，他趁着音乐的间隙，当着所有人的面约他。“今晚和我出去吃饭吧。”平淡到理所当然的语气，周围的空气瞬间凝固一秒，手里正洗着的柯林杯咔嚓一下被他捏得粉碎。惊讶到连表达惊讶都忘记了。下意识地回答：“我今晚已经有约了。”忘记四周有没有一片哗然，他知道折原临也明白他的“有约”是什么意思；想到他看自己手腕上的绳痕时的眼神。可对方笑得很无辜。“那么，我出双倍的价钱？”这个时候倒知道用问句了！纯真的模样装得毫无瑕疵。

稀里糊涂地就坐进了他的车里。此起彼伏的口哨声原本栖在玻璃杯边缘的弧形光晕上，现在则追着他们闪个不停。

不知道自己为什么会就这样跟着他走。想到这句话就忍不住嘲笑了自己，二十三岁了居然还恬不知耻地想这种不负责任的台词，明明只是卑劣的逃避心理听起来却是决绝的一往情深。人不能随意就为自己开脱；人是要赎罪的。指尖近乎凄惶地在袖子下抚摸着凹凸不平的伤痕。

被他带去了港区的高级西餐厅。典型的选择，可惜他连衣服都没换，拿来红酒的服务生看他俩的眼神无比好奇。点起了蜡烛，这算不算约会呢？他们都已经过了可以单纯约会的年纪了——现在连初中生都未必单纯地约会，他有种活回童年扮家家酒的感觉。所以究竟为什么会答应他。临也坐在他对面，手法细致地切开牛排的纹路，鲜艳的粉红色汁水淋漓而出，昏黄的光线落在他的手背上。

“你没有我能满足的爱好。”

临也没有抬头，声音却像打过草稿似的：“我不是为了这个约你出来的。”

“那你想做什么？”

“是因为罪恶感吗。”

“……什么？”

“做这种工作的理由。”

“你想说什么。”本能地皱起眉，“你在答非所问。”

“你不是为了钱，为了钱就不会挑活干。也不是出于兴趣，因为你在强迫自己。新罗说你家里人一贯对你很好，所以你不是在缺爱中长大，可你无法停止受虐倾向：你觉得你不配拥有爱，你感到羞愧，羞愧到不被别人虐待时你就要自残。自残这种行为不是双向的，因此你不是想从别人那里获得什么，而是想把自己交出去。比起想要体会被爱，我更倾向于你是想通过这种方式赎罪。所以，是因为什么？是因为你的怪力，还是因为你喜欢男人？”

这场指控来得猝不及防。他每说出一句，他就感觉自己像被撕开一层。一共也没有几层。后背开始发冷，指尖也冷汗涔涔。不知道是惊骇恐惧还是愤怒更多。想当场自杀的心情和想把对方现在就杀死的心情一样强烈，可他奇迹般地把两者都忍住了。从没有人能这么简洁直接地说出这一切——从来都很丑陋、很贫瘠的一切。从来无关紧要。可你为什么会知道。

很多年后他依然记得那日对方的眼神。艳丽中淬火的冷硬，优雅里粗莽的残忍；奇特的不协调、诡异的嗜血感。一种机械般无情的人情味，一股不锈钢和血的味道。从未在任何施虐者的眼睛里看到过这么多情的冷酷和这么冷酷的多情，我们明明才见过三次。他们仿佛早已在其他倒错的时空中无可挽回地相遇。

被开除那年他十六岁。

无法用“至今仍记得”来作为开头。记忆从时光中风化成碎屑后剥离，从铺展的画卷萎缩成单一的、黑白的符号——是的，遗忘就是把所记得的声音色彩与画面逐渐简化成符号的过程。记忆因为被简化而丧失流动性。不用记得其他，只要记得疼痛就好，就像十六岁时被按在墙上吻，想着不用记得其他，只要记得现在这个吻就好。满以为自己可以自欺欺人。

那时他在和高年级的学长交往。说是交往，也不过就是眼睛变成盖在身上的狗嚎，嘴巴变成楔进肩膀的牙印。不论在哪里，摇晃和撞击的节奏都是返祖的粗糙。第一次时就知道不对，什么都不对。不知道这算什么，只是本能地觉得这不是爱，爱不是见面就压着咬出血，推了门就不知羞耻地撕衣服，抓着头发塞进去后骂脏话；我还以为自己也算是爱他的，被抓住胳膊时却要费尽全身力气才能忍住不让自己把他的手指捏碎。不觉得自己爱他，也不觉得他爱我。爱怎么是想到一个人就想吐呢。长大后才懂了这叫泄欲。

直到有一天突然变得格外温柔，搂着肩膀问你是不是讨厌我？一直以来都是我不对，今天补偿你好不好。不明白发生了什么，下意识地就想逃。可回过神来时已经被带到了没去过的KTV，推开门看到数张陌生的脸。包厢的光是脏兮兮的发黑的红，照得男人们的脸上全是糊成一团的影子。照得自己里里外外也都是糊成一团的影子。自己糊成一团淌到地上变成影子。

照片是包间里的针孔摄像头拍的。后来才知道男友欠了那些人的钱。

从校长室出来，走廊外的晚霞昏黄得有种将死之意，弥留的太阳照醒了麻木，这才发现自己一直处于无知无觉的状态，被父亲打了耳光都没感到疼。怎么就没感到疼呢。踏上家门的台阶，回头看到母亲的眼泪，手捂住嘴，眼泪弯弯曲曲流到无名指的戒指上，裂开光来碎碎地闪。原来还是能感到疼的。

事情闹得太大，他被学校开除。其实无所谓，反正书也念不好。是我自己太蠢。离校的前一天把佯装复习着期中考的男生揪着领子拖出校门，周围指指点点的声音戳在背上。无所谓。把他丢进一条巷子，想到自己和他在类似的地方亲吻过，他把自己抵在墙上的样子很有种霸道得不容抗拒的味道。可事实上他多弱啊，他们都太弱了。是我自己不好，让他们忘了我是谁。

单手把他拎起来钉在墙上，看到他害怕了。这时候你知道害怕了。我那么蠢，想逃离被暴力摆布的自己，才受了你的摆布。看到他离了地的双脚踢来踢去，嘴巴像鱼吃食那样一开一合，声音在回到耳朵里之前绕了光年的长度……开始徒劳地掰他的手指：你干什么，放开我，你这个怪物。

那一瞬间有了大梦轰然转醒的悲怆——其实早就能醒的，只是我一直努力想睡着，以为自己能睡着，以为自己能睡得把梦活成新的现实，把现实睡成梦。是我错了。男生还在骂骂咧咧。当然是陪你玩玩的，能赚的钱凭什么不赚。不想要的话你当时怎么不说，你不想要谁拦得住你，还不是自己想被干，恶不恶心。谁会喜欢你啊，怪物。

行了，可以了，够了。不用听下去了。

揍得他鼻子眼睛嘴巴全都看不出来。歪斜破烂的唇齿里撬出那天那些人的固定据点，很好，不是很远。一脚踢开门，十多个人，枪都来不及拔。太弱了。一开始的声势浩大，没两分钟就变成了跪地求饶。太弱了。就算是全部杀掉也很容易，一直以来都很容易，所以逃出桎梏才那么难。今天才明白我只能属于暴力。

走出一片狼藉时连校服都没有破。

天已经黑了，他在人行道边上蹲下来开始抽烟，看着一盏盏路灯由近到远，连成直至天边的线。一根抽完了就再点一根，不知道过了多久。指间的烟灰簌簌地落了下去，路灯的线被一颗一颗浸湿、放大，糊得扭曲起来，边缘浅下去晕开。抬手去擦时才发现手腕上也有一颗一颗的伤痕，是香烟烫出来的。原来刚刚一直在无意识地用烟头烫自己。

他的痛觉在十六岁那年开始失灵。发现伤口的那一刻，他决定离开家搬出去住。如果我从不存在，会不会一切都更好。

然后，他们有两个月没再见面。

等回过神来，池袋已经步入了等待着樱花盛开的时节。曲折的树木从枯萎中复生，苍翠地抽芽，再慢慢涨出花苞。一大片的含苞待放就像季节踩在城市上的脚印。樱花季能让折原临也想到的比喻，是人类宛如树下的蚂蚁在日复一日的奔忙中期待着繁花的碾踏。这个比喻悲观到欠揍，因此只能写在脑子里。

收到越洋邮件时他正坐在露西亚寿司店里吃午饭，顺便回复了助理的消息。就连波江都要在这种时候请假。助理也要去赏花这一事实使他难得有了强烈的格格不入感，但还不至于令他烦躁，反正她也从未答应过他一起吃火锅的邀请。他只是小心眼地在回复的信息中假装不经意地提醒了对方矢雾诚二已经有了“恋人”这一事实。

他向来不考虑赏花这件事。从小到大，既没有合适的心情，也没有合适的同行者；太过习惯这种状态，所以甚至不觉得失望。反正观察者本来就不该参与到观察对象中去。他心满意足地点开下一条邮件，看到来自大洋彼岸的、许久不见的邮箱地址。

……那一刻他听到自己身体内部发出一道清脆的开裂声。小而幽深，但并不遥远，如同月光下的深井底部传出蛙鸣。这样不够空旷的寂寥，非常滞涩，令人难以言说。但那确确实实是一瞬间的崩裂，一种凄迷的钝痛生长开来，像覆在潮湿的井壁上繁衍的藓。他变成一口疼痛中的井。

他并非和父母关系不和。尽管不止一次肆无忌惮地歪曲了仅仅称得上是疏远的关系，以博取年轻女孩的同情心：对他人的痛楚抱有幻想的人，也继而对被恩赐了直面痛楚的机会的自己愈发抱有了幻想，笃信自己成为安慰者乃至拯救者的可能性。这是属于人类的娇憨，不自量力得楚楚动人，楚楚动人地选择投井而亡。因此反而是他的心里怀着更多的怜惜。

但在收到父母的邮件后，这种泰然自若消失了。折原临也向来对这种时刻打着十二分精神严加戒备，却依旧措手不及。他像突然断了电后停止运作的机器一样坐在座位上发愣，并非呆顿而是下意识地不想做出反应。很少有这种极度想要逃避的时候；他知道自己想逃避。他从来都知道自己在想什么。很多年前新罗就说你太聪明，所以其实从来骗不了自己。他说如果是别人也就算了，可你不要做这种无用功。

……又到了日本春假的时候了吧。父亲的邮件写道。樱花是不是也要开了？带舞流和九琉璃一起来我们这里玩吧。很久没看到你们了。

他丢下吃剩的寿司朝门外走去。

在酒吧门口，没摇下车窗也能看到那里一片混乱，而自己想找的人被种在混乱当中。隔着半条人行道和一扇玻璃的距离，视线度量着那高高的、修长的背影。袖子卷到肘部，衬衫长裤比平时更乱，好像漫画草稿没有勾线便被废弃，铅笔线条勾在纸上又被手指揉搓得晕开来。脏兮兮的颓废，走路有点瘸。把车挪近了一点，才看到他一只眼睛上也敷着纱布，左臂上则缠着面容柔和的年轻男孩；花藤身体，花瓣肌肤，金发男人的面庞被衬得锐利分明。这场景有趣到了极点，尤其是他一副濒临极限又强忍着不能发怒的样子。

“放手。”硬邦邦地咬字。

少年松开他，只有手指还留恋地虚握着他的手腕，眼神比手指还要留恋。“诶诶。”他看起来绝不超过十六岁，惋惜的语气却有三十岁。喝醉的眼眸色泽氤氲。

“和我约会吧。”

周围哄地炸开大笑，口哨和欢呼开始轮番起哄。这个时候人们对他没有畏惧，因为所有人都知道他不会对向他告白的人动手，尤其是对方不过是个孩子，长着一张蛊惑别人的精灵的脸却被人蛊惑。这世上总是一物克一物。可他知道他不会答应。

平和岛静雄置若罔闻地丢开缠着自己的手。“我对比我小的没兴趣。”态度冷淡。其实也算不上谎话。然后他转身就要穿过马路，刚迈开步子却又硬生生停下了。折原临也已经摇下了车窗。那天并不是春日的晴天，暖阳本来的金色淡成了一片炫目的灰，微微发绿的车窗玻璃降下去。他的眼睛红得有一种无可比拟的绮丽。

人们也都看到了他。嘈杂的声浪愈发此起彼伏，漂亮少年将双手抄进口袋里。“别跟其他人走嘛，”他天真而快乐地在他身后喊，“我喜欢你呀！”

临也的唇边顿时泛出了微笑。他将手指懒懒地搭在方向盘上，偏过头来看着他，看到那张脸上刹那间动荡的悲凉，像樱花那样纷然而落。


	2. （下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 下篇。

无论在哪个国度，太阳都拥有着一种没心没肺的骄矜。

有不少次新罗嘲笑他，说舞流和九琉璃与其说是被父母倒不如说是被你抚养长大，他知道他在嘲笑，是因为他的语气里充满了夸赞的意味，而他比任何人更明白自己对两个妹妹的影响，自己留在她们身上的印记犹如刀劈斧凿。

高中的一个雨天他撑着伞去小学接双胞胎放学，因为早上出门时还晴光潋滟，两人不听天气预报的劝阻，谁都没带伞。朴素的黑伞在教学楼的屋檐下倒放成收拢的形状，雨水滚落下去的样子使它看起来像一朵瘦长的、其貌不扬的花。他看到舞流朝那把伞撅起了嘴，便先发制人。

“不肯带伞的人没资格对伞说三道四。”

“我讨厌雨天！”还是小学生的舞流就已经学会朝他嚷嚷。

“难看。”九琉璃说。

“那下次就自己带伞。”

姐妹俩露出一模一样的不满表情，只是一个浓一点一个淡一点，但两人都没再说话。说长兄如父并不是很恰当，但她们其实从来都在他的权威羽翼之下。临也半是心烦半是满意地叹了口气。  
彼时临近盛夏，所以他穿的不是学兰而是白衬衫，雨天的水汽覆在黑发上，卷上去的袖子和露出的、轮廓锋利的肘部比脸更有清秀感，站在那里才两分钟就有高年级的小女孩悄悄扭头看他。他用眼角瞥见那些女孩偷偷涂在嘴上的珠光唇蜜，想到双胞胎过生日时毫不犹豫地对将其作为礼物的提议进行了否决。是父亲在电话视频里的提议。

黑伞被重新张开。“今天学了什么？”他的口气显得敷衍，而舞流故意一脚踩进水洼里。妹妹的麻花辫和姐姐的短发都一如既往地怪异可笑，跳动的书包里传来哗啦哗啦的声音。九琉璃低着头跟在她身后半步之遥，把自己安插在雨伞和雨幕的分界处。白袜子上溅落着深色的水痕。

“太阳。”她说。

“什么嘛，天体活动？”

“九大行星。太阳系。”

“太阳是恒星，直径1.392 x 10⁶千米，自转周期25.05天，目前年龄约45.7亿岁。”打断他们的是舞流连珠炮的语速，她干脆一脚踢进另一个水洼里。落雨的天幕如同揉皱了后才塞进水坑，此时被皮鞋践踏出灰白的碎裂声。“这种事情早在看百科全书的时候就知道了。”她的脸上浮现出极其倔强的神色，也和水洼一并碎裂了。“无聊！谁要知道这种事！”

很多年后他仍然能记得妹妹脸上那张扬的、生机勃勃的愤怒。一株年轻的盆栽似的愤怒，像是另一种语言：那张脸，那张嘴，那因为愤然而瞪大的眼睛与眼眶边皮肤上撑出的褶皱；另一种语言。有另一种语言埋藏在碎碎而出的假名之下。只属于他们三个人的语言，一个不是从母体的子宫、而是从没有大人的“家”的子宫里娩出的第四个婴孩。他们互相交谈，互相读懂或读不懂，最后所能做的，也只是面面相觑地站在雨天里愤怒地指责太阳。

从来，从来都有无法倾诉的东西。愤怒也好，寂寞也好。他们的无能为力血脉同源，无法摆脱。是他教会她们，是她们被动地学习，如何直面这种无能为力。必须要学，一如小狮子要向母狮子学捕猎，少年时代的生活是旱袤的草原之尘土。舞流和九琉璃，既是他的妹妹，也是他的学生和孩子。

而永远不会有老师读不懂学生的意思。临也脸上绽出的笑容温柔得就像使水草袅娜摆动的浮波。“爸爸和妈妈呢，”他没头没尾地说，“要到圣诞节才能回来哦。只不过，如果你们俩乖乖听话，他们会早一点回来也说不定。”

然后她们笑了吗？还是更生气了？他忘记了。信手拈来的谎言不值得纪念，因为一旦姐妹俩长大谎言就会失去效力，正如拾取了珍珠之后就要丢弃无价值的蚌壳。她们需要从珍珠变成采珠人。

他只知道那年圣诞节父母也没有回来。

或许在过去岁月中的某一时刻，她俩曾满怀希望地想成为他的共谋，可这个计划尚未起航便已触礁。因此，双胞胎永远朝他大喊出“讨厌！坏人！恶魔！”，永远会在见面时突然斜踢来一只白皙的脚；撒娇不再是在雷声轰鸣的雨夜抱着枕头一边一个小雏鸡般跳上他的床，撒娇变成了暴虐。她们不懂如何撒娇，就像他也不懂如何怜爱；尽管年岁渐长，血脉却依旧以幼稚的方式愚钝相连。

“那么，”平和岛静雄有些不耐烦地、却还是安静地听他说下去，这个时候终于打断他，“你要去吗？父亲那里。”

他和往常一样，并不借助逻辑思维，仅仅是凭借直觉抓住了他散漫的独白中的关键核心，折原临也半是感叹半是焦躁地微笑起来。只是假期而已，他想这么说，却又觉得这话苍白得像借口，或者说像心存侥幸。  
要去吗？不知道，不想知道。本能地抗拒。所以才开始兜兜转转地绕弯子，语言运来的回忆垫在地上铺成弯曲的路；一直走下去的话，就可以不去原有的终点，而是一直走在路上。可以不告知内心的真相。

如果再这么绕弯下去，难保不会触及眼前人的底线，怕是会被一拳揍出车外被过往车辆碾死也说不定，但他还是决定最后说一段。

“我长得像母亲。”于是他继续答非所问，“我，舞流，九琉璃，我们都像母亲。但有段时间我完全想不起来她长什么样子，哪怕天天照镜子也想不起来，看到舞流和九琉璃也想不起来。你知道孩子和母亲再怎么相似也不是复刻品，我想不起来的不是基因延续下来的脸，是母亲自己的脸。颧骨的位置，额头的宽窄，嘴唇的厚薄，眼角的纹路。想不起来。我几乎不和他们视频通话，也没有留着全家福。想起父母脑海中首先浮现的是语音或汉字。去俄罗斯做交换时甚至想的是俄文。”

到俄罗斯去，不如说是到幻想中去。在那里，有一种流行的旅行是坐火车穿越西伯利亚的冻土荒原，很多人拉手风琴。夜幕上升时，月色下或许有狼群离开森林横穿铁轨，车厢外哐啷哐啷的声音似乎能把俄文里日语口音的棱角磨平，哪怕影子也能伸手捧起月光和语言的碎屑。但这声音让他想起了别的东西：金属有节奏地随着步伐撞击塑料盒子。是舞流一蹦一跳时书包里的图钉撞击文具盒的声音。

他看到自己弯下腰来，黑色大衣镶了毛边的衣摆在膝盖处摆动。

“要好好听话的话爸爸妈妈今年才会回来哦。”

到底是因为什么开始这样哄劝她们俩，他忘记了。那年他早已成人，而双胞胎也上了高中。他们再也不是被愤怒的感情弄得手足无措、在雨中互相大声嚷嚷的三只幼崽，痛苦而奋力地学着无主之家里的新生语言。她俩再不需要他的教诲和循循善诱；书包里的图钉还在哗哗作响，宛如一场微型海啸——她在九琉璃的课桌被涂上骂人的话之后逮住了罪魁祸首的女生，几乎将一把图钉倒进对方的嘴里。

长大，长大，而岁月如歌。所以，舞流听了他的话后只是回答：“我已经过了相信这种话的年纪了。”像其中一句歌词。

难得用冷静口吻说话的妹妹如一簇被突然扑灭的火焰。同样猩红的瞳仁里倒映着夕阳的火球，这一刻她看起来不再像个少女而像一个女人。他想，她这个样子很像一个熟悉的人。一个熟悉的影像，一张熟悉的面孔。想了半天才想起来她是像母亲。他们都像母亲，都有母亲白皙的皮肤和兰花一般秀丽的轮廓。

冷寂的神色转瞬间便在双胞胎脸上复制粘贴。她们是很少有这种时候的：两个人都面无表情地凝视着落日下的街道。临也不由得露出了研究复杂的拼图的表情。为什么，他问自己，为什么她们的悲戚这般妙趣横生。

他已经不是第一次想不起来父母的脸。可他并不害怕，反而很愉快，越想不起来便越愉快，甚至到了可以大笑的程度。他突然就感到很快乐。他将手搭在妹妹的肩头，做梦似地笑了起来。

“我知道，”他梦呓着说，“我也一样。”

十八岁那年通向莫斯科的列车依旧在记忆的节点中呼啸着穿过茫茫荒野，大雪落在白桦林肃杀的枝头，飞驰而过的天空中有苍白太阳携着晚霞沉湎于西边的群山，厚重的俄语含在口中一圈一圈向着终点之梦境缭绕成群鸦啼鸣。他将额头贴在冰冷的玻璃窗上，看到玻璃里半透明的那个自己，一个远离故乡的少年，笑容不动便宛如被滴胶凝固。蝶翼、花蕊、墨水或钻石。他怀疑自己是否真的有故乡这个概念。接着，隧道迎面而来，西伯利亚午后细碎的金光湮灭成了狂奔的黑。

这一刻如此私密，如此安全：黑暗涌上全身，他只能看到玻璃里那疾驰的水泥弧形上自己那双暗红的眼睛；他记得那是和母亲一模一样的眼睛。可母亲是什么样子？父亲又是什么样子？一切都太久了，太远了，遥不可及，宛如世界尽头的一腔蜃景。而此时此刻，车厢内仿佛只有他一个人。仿佛空无一人。

我感到孤独。

就在那一刻，他罕见地、坦白地这么想到。

汽车在路边停了下来，就像那年列车到站，站台上熙熙攘攘的人群将他吞没。可尽头在哪里。如果有孤独，那也是隐秘的、羞耻的、如同偷窃来的孤独。他看到平和岛静雄扭过头，他跳跃的金发里有一种属于童话的脆弱，就和那时看到的他手臂上一颗颗圆形的伤口一样。他看到他在大雨中把烟按在手臂上，在西餐厅的灯光下缓缓将自己一层层撕开。一场上演在自己眼前的自戕。一个有着自虐倾向的孩子般的男人。

我是否此生注定要遇见你。

他解开安全带，一只手贴上他身后的车窗，朝他倾过身来，另一手捧起他的脸；他的眼睛上还缠着纱布。乖孩子，乖孩子。他望着纱布，在心里一遍遍安慰道，不知道是对他还是对自己。我们要做乖孩子。我们都做不成乖孩子。

他将自己的唇贴在了他的唇上。

温暖的水滴落在肩膀上，烫得他仿佛是在被眼泪殴打，几乎让他一阵痉挛，平和岛静雄再次睁开眼——只是那只完好的眼。他的眼神就像是被吵醒的猛兽。但他不是在生气，他只是累得要死，虽然应该是精神上的疲劳更多。他没想过他可以连续不断地来三次。做这种事，一次是渴慕，再来一次是自我证明，后面都是走兽在新占据的领地上巡视，要走走停停才快乐。但临也没有停顿。他的动作很熟练，手指却是那样的白皙、修长，没有一丝一毫的肮脏感，反而有一种投海坠崖之人才有的决绝的窗明几净。他扯开他的衬衫就像把蝴蝶拍进花土里。他从未经受过这么洁净的侵略。

睁眼是面对面，闭眼是他坐上去摇，半睁半闭是趴下来让他从背后。他的脸深深地埋在枕头里，虹膜上覆着一层热的雾，吐息将脸颊下的枕巾慢慢浸湿，被卡住的后颈假装动弹不得。可这些都不陌生。他像个机器人，趴下去的动作设定成了精准的自动模式，心情不惊不乍，因为从不会出错，便如同一潭死水。直到身后的人泄进他体内时，眼泪落在他的肩膀上。

第一次，不是融化的烛蜡，而是眼泪滴落在他的皮肤上。他几乎要惊跳起来，觉得是窥见了他人最最忌讳的隐私。他感觉到他退出去，腰便落了下来，他塌回床单上，翻过身。黑发的男人用指腹轻轻蘸去眼底的泪水，眼眶略微红肿，看起来眼睛都大了一圈。但他的表情仍然冷静、清醒，没有情绪垮塌的肆无忌惮，这让静雄觉得自己搞不懂他。从来不该是对方在哭。

“我不明白。”他说。

“我也不。”临也回答，伸出手，“你是一直没舒服吗？”

他的手覆在他紧贴着小腹的性器。在这段时间里，这个地方既没有释放，也没有软下去，哪怕被反复触碰，也只是一直支撑、绷直。他哼了一声，疲劳感再度潮水般席卷了他。

“不是，”他疲倦地说，“我总是这样。……你没有把我弄痛。”

“我以为温柔点比较好？”

静雄重重吐了口气。他开始觉得暴躁了：临也疑问的语气仿佛挑衅，如果不是因为累，他现在就要发火了。但他实在是太累了：屋内有僭越了小窗、又被百叶窗分流的光线；暗红色床单上的褶皱；体内有积攒不下而涌出的暖流；肩膀上有慢慢干涸的泪渍。他从来没有需要同时消化那么多毫不相关东西。那么多，那么重。射进体内的精液如同带着他的生命力往外淌。本来只有精液就够了。他累得几乎要死过去。

“不痛的话，就没办法。”他用在寂静的教室里撕掉一片作业纸的声音说。

过了好一会儿他才意识到临也弯下腰来，正在解他眼睛上的纱布。他的指尖太温柔了。他逐渐感到这场交欢不过是对方一个人的独角戏，而他只是最边缘最边缘的道具，这个想法与其说是让人愤怒不如说是让他发冷。他稍稍蜷起身来，又去挥开他的手，却扑了个空。他看不到他的手在哪里。他自己的手受伤的鸟那般跌了下来。

“别。”他声音发颤。

临也轻轻抚摸上那片皮肤。他的眼睛被揍得又青又紫，眼眶四周大片的淤伤一直蔓延到太阳穴附近，眼睑肿得难以睁开。而他似乎都没有耐心地去冰敷，只是一味用绷带挡住。触目惊心，不是伤口，而是对待伤口的姿态。人只有焦急地想要治好自己时才正常，可他只有被打成暂时性失明时才能高潮。他不正常。

他压上去，开始亲吻那只凄惨的眼睛，同时开始想象他是怎么被人打成这样。他的腹部有一块淡淡的淤青，所以应该是被人用膝盖抵着腹部压在床上，一下一下狠狠地揍，直到他在失明的恐惧中尖叫着射出来；他瑟缩在床上，因为情欲和痛楚浑身发抖，祈求着他人的践踏——因为不这样就不行。他们揍他的眼睛，踢他的肋骨，踩他的膝盖，用鞭子抽他的臀部和大腿根，把他的手捆在身后揪起他的头发把他的额头往茶几上撞。暴力，暴力。如果没有暴力，一切都会完好和不完好，而你不知道你要如何存活。你只知道你会愈合。不，是怪物会愈合，不是你。

他舔舐着他的眼皮，同时手伸下去握住他胀痛的地方开始慢慢撸动，对方抽搐了一下，呼吸急促起来。“住手，临也。”他命令道，但紧接着他就开始喘息，膨胀的情欲将他逼向理智狭小的一角。他呻吟起来。“不，住手，停下。这样不行。”

他开始用指甲用力抓挠起身上任何一寸可以触碰到的部位，他的指甲并不长，但他还是很快将自己的大腿上挠出一道道血痕。他在刺痛中战栗着。“你想干什么，”他沙哑地问，“你到底想要什么。”

“你知道他们杀不死你，小静。”他听到他说，“你屈服于他们所有人。吃药，跪下来，给他们口，被射在脸上，被塞东西，被迫使排泄，被轮流插进去操，被殴打，被刀刺或者枪击，被堵住嘴巴抽耳光，被揪掉头发，被扼喉，被捆起来把脸按进马桶里。你可以让他们做这所有的一切，但他们杀不死你，小静，你无法解脱，因为人根本不能只出于愧疚就把自杀的权力交到别人手里——你不能因为罪恶感就这么软弱。你明知道自己可以很快就愈合，如果想要去死你早就去死了。重蹈覆辙是没用的，是无用功，是徒劳的。你只能被暴力捏得更碎，而死亡从不屑于接纳你。你只是因为知道他们什么都改变不了才会这样放任自流。”

有一个寂静的瞬间，他以为会被他杀掉。话语甚至没有被思维过滤，完全是本能地从口中吐出。但静雄的身体僵直着，冷得像冰块一样。他就是呼吸着的冰块。温暖并不能拯救他，而只能摧毁他。温暖让他想去死。他终于瘫软下去，那只完好的眼睛睁得大大的。临也将他的脸扳过来。

“他们什么都改变不了。”他又说了一遍。“他们甚至不能让你痛得很彻底。”

“……那你能吗。”静雄的脸上浮现出嘲弄的神色，“你力气那么小。还是说你想拯救我之类的？”

“在今天之前，我有超过七年的时间没有做爱，而在这之前我甚至不手淫。我无法勃起，不是因为不能，而是因为不想。性欲和我完全割裂开来，我没有那一部分，因为一看到裸体我就想到母亲怀孕的样子，一旦约会就想起很久不见面的父母带着新生命回来，而我的家里曾经既没有父母也没有妹妹。我一个人，我一直都是一个人，以至于我根本不知道两个人该怎样抱在一起才能不被外界所扰，或被我自己所扰。我都不能用日文说我爱你。但就算是新罗那家伙也只知道一直说我是性冷淡。”

静雄微微张开嘴。他凝视他，在他眼里看到某种坚硬而疼痛的东西。所以你才会用那样的眼神看着我胳膊上的伤口。他轻轻地、颤抖地呼吸着，伸手抚摸上眼前男人的面颊，拇指擦过他因为流泪而仍旧红肿的眼底。他的眼泪滴在肩膀上比蜡烛还要烫。所以你才在和我做爱的时候哭。

“可你他妈的都干了我三回了。”他哑着嗓子笑起来，临也按着他的胸口把他推得陷进床里去。

“也就是说，如果有人可以拯救你，那也只有我。”他俯下身去狠狠地亲他。

手掌覆盖在皮肤上，像海浪合拢在沙滩上。他再次插入时，本以为早就麻木的地方传来令人战栗的酸胀感，他发出无助的轻喘，感觉到入侵、镶嵌、填补，两具千疮百孔的身体贴在一起，再互相融化，流进彼此的伤口里。如果我们可以这样愈合。呼吸落在颈部，温度的痕迹是独角兽轻踏过花泥的柔软蹄印，他的动作迫切但并不粗鲁，像把绽满樱花的枝头拉紧后再猛地松手，爱欲就像花瓣那样柔软细密、兜头而来。一片芬芳无垠的不会将他溺亡的海。如果我们可以这样愈合。

他终于在他第四次插进来时射在了他手上。

离开日本去父母那里的前一天，他又来到酒吧找他出去吃饭。距离他们上次见面过去了大半个月，至少已经到了东京的樱花开始凋零的时节。然而酒吧里那些眼光从未变过，人们不动声色的兴致盛放枝头；流言四季皆花期。可他再也不会在意这一切。

慢吞吞挪到吧台边时，发现了意料之外的身影。岸谷新罗仍穿着令酒吧侧目的白大褂，坐在那里喝一杯果汁，看到他来，镜片后的眼睛里露出他很熟悉的笑来，他一看就觉得一场揶揄正等着自己，而这场小小的战争他仍是打不赢。新罗笑嘻嘻的：“你们又要去约会?”

折原临也把自己安在他旁边的一张高脚凳上：“我不明白这个又从哪里来。”

“别这样嘛，我是在为你这个问题儿童高兴。”

“你什么时候开始真的关心作为朋友的我们了？”

医生耸了下肩，把果汁里的小纸伞摘出来放在嘴里吮吸，然后扭头去问吧台后的另一方：“所以你们是在交往吗？”

平和岛静雄板着脸砰地把郁金香杯磕在大理石上。“闭嘴。”他说。

他脸上的伤痕已经平复了，连颧骨上的擦伤都已经看不出来。眼睛也很正常，视线并没有停顿凝滞的样子，所以失明确实只是暂时的。临也仍喝了白兰地，恍惚间回到两人第一次见面的时候，他手腕上留着绳子捆绑后惨淡而凄绝的淤紫，而如今他身上所有的伤口、连同身上展示不出来的伤口都已经被他全部看完。

金发的男人被叫到吧台的另一边去调一杯新的酒，新罗低下头来，用摇滚乐和搅拌饮料的姿势掩饰住声音：“我就知道介绍你们认识是正确的。”

临也有点诧异地侧过头：“别告诉我是你让门田他们来这里的。”

“怎么可能，你以为我是你吗。”新罗嗤笑一声，“但我以前就说过要介绍你给我另一个朋友认识。你忘了？”

情报贩子呆了一下。被这么一说，他才从久远的记忆里挖出这一层：倒是确有其事，只不过那时候的自己从未对此有兴趣。所以绕了半天他还是回归了原点。新罗几乎是幸灾乐祸地一口喝干了他的橙汁。

“我就说你总是在做没必要的事。”他放下杯子愉快地站起来，衣摆和声音一样轻松，“但也无所谓，你们现在这样也挺好的。”顿了一下，他瞥向不远处的背影，声音又滑得低了一些，“至少他不再和别人干那种事了。”

卷起的白衬衫袖口下，那双手腕光洁完整。临也将嘴唇掩在杯子后微笑了：“我让他别再做。”

新罗摊开手：“所以你们就是在交往。”他戏谑又亲切地笑笑，转身背对着他挥挥手，消失在了酒吧的人群里。

在答应去看父母时，双胞胎姐妹一模一样地盯着他看了很久。最终还是舞流问他：“你很喜欢他对不对。”

他们仍在用自己的语言交谈。临也靠在扶手椅上将书翻过一页。“我没听懂。”他用绝对是谎言的语调说，“你指什么？”

“不是喜欢人类的那种喜欢，是恋爱的那种喜欢。你喜欢他的对吧。”

“我的否认对你有作用吗？”

“谁知道呢。我只知道阿临哥你不是那种把谎话说一千一万遍就能真的相信的人。”

平和岛静雄挂掉电话，顶着露台上的风折回餐厅。从高高的顶楼往外看，远处隐约有大海。他看着临也慢悠悠地把和他眼睛一样颜色的红酒举到唇边呷进去。红色仿佛是在被吞咽的瞬间就被渲染开来，也仍是敌不过他容貌本身的美。想到在床上他就是这样凑过来直截了当地亲他。静雄几乎是被烫到地移开视线。

单在语言上，本来就说不了很多话。喝完酒后，对白更是七零八落，他将喝酒的人赶到副驾驶座上，换成自己开车，听着他的话多得前言不搭后语，心想他绝对是喝醉了。车子一路驶向刚刚在楼顶上看到的海边，他想到从前这种时候他通常都是被按在陷进去的床单里，而不是在开着别的男人的高级轿车前往东京湾的路上。虽说归根结底不过是商品在被竞价出售。曾经他以为身边这个年轻男人也像那样喜欢乱花钱。  
说话的声音渐渐飘落，平和岛静雄扭过头，发现折原临也把脑袋搁在车窗上，已经睡着了。

“和这样的对象，哪怕暂时抽身、陪着玩一场恋爱游戏也完全可以。你也不是一定就要找比自己年纪大的。”彼时他听到同行明显艳羡的话，忍住没有反驳说和他玩游戏才是自寻死路。折原临也不是那种可以掉以轻心的对手。不能这样自以为是。可他睡着的样子不是戒备的，虽然也算不上是毫无防备，与其说是不设防倒不如说像是暂时死去了，安详中透着诡谲的脆弱，不设防是因为没法设防。他莫名觉得这是对他在他面前展露伤疤的回礼。他们像两只受伤的野兽敏锐地嗅出同类，再默不作声地掀出肚皮给对方看，彼此都带着与生俱来的心照不宣。原来世界上真的有这样的人存在。原来他真的可以和这样的人相遇。

他将车停在漆黑的大海边，走到不远处的便利店里买了一杯热巧克力再折回来，敞着车门点上烟。海风温柔地抚摸进头发里，烟雾一吐出就被吹散，巧克力被冲得过于淡薄，几乎尝不出味道来。或许可以就这样一直呆到天亮。这是怎样的夜晚啊。

一根烟很快抽完。他将手伸进袖子里去抚摸手臂上已经淡去的伤疤。时隔七年，他头一次把香烟掐灭在车用烟灰缸里，而不是按在皮肤上。

（END）


End file.
